


Glass Eyes

by Vad



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bad endinging, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Thorin is a terrible man here sorry, doesnt mean bilbo really was HIS one, there can be nori/bilbo here because just because thorin get his way and rumors say so, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Epilogue of the movie if the dwarves won with the throne intact and everything went as planned... only Thorin found a (disturbing) way to keep Bilbo by his side forever.





	

Gold, glittering gold. As far as the eye could see. Ancient mountain halls once more decked with the most exquisite woven tapestry, heralding the tales of Durin’s blood. Hushed whispers bouncing off stonewalls in the waste halls. Forges burning hot, the fire had never truly died, carried in the hearts of the people. Hammers fell on anvils; a beating heart. Rivers of molten metal flowing; veins warm and somber. Studded boots thrumming against the stone flooring. The Lonely Mountain was alive. 

 

The battle of five armies had been overcomed, won, conquered. All knew and feared the renewed might of the dwarves. Their victory had governed them rights of trade, rights of land and more enjoyable: their status returning to a glory for all kind to pay the dwarves tribute. All the way from Gondor came men to bow their head to the dwarven king. None worthy to look at him as they walked baring gifts on the bridge towards the reclaimed throne, or rather, none dared to look. Afraid the rumors be true. Afraid their eyes would linger. If they should succumb to the curiosity, it was warned it would be a long fall down, for none had been able to withhold their gasp.

It was said that the heart of the mountain was held by the king’s one, the one forever standing by the king’s side in duty and would remain so. The golden statue with glass eyes looked so real you would think it was. Undoubtedly, the artisanship of dwarves were unrivaled. Whispers spoke that the glass eyes would follow yours if you looked at them. That you could at night hear straining cries from the empty room. The Lonely Mountain would remember the king’s one, the betrayer, traitor and thief. The cries were his, pleading forgiveness as he well have should, or it would have been his if he had not been found wounded beyond help on the battlefield. None spoke of the loss the King had suffered, the wound in his heart making him bitter and even more focused on the treasury and trade. Understandable, the people thought. 

But those were the kind rumors, the victory’s ones. Painting the hero King Thorin as they needed him while they kept to their own businesses. Heads always bowed. The rumors including any of the company were promptly removed. Nori made them so. Thorin could not know that he, and the others, dared cross the line. Dared to sneak up to the throne and dry Bilbo’s eyes every night. The walls never caught the whispered: “ I’m so sorry. “-ies and soft whimpers as they cried with and for him. Forever was a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The dwarves found Bilbo on the brink of death after the battle, to have him live Thorin orderd the dwarves to forge a body for Bilbo. Bilbo is now a living statue holding the Arkenstone next to Thorin's throne. The company regrets it and does their best to ease Bilbo's now seemingly eternal suffering for having stolen the Arkenstone


End file.
